Because conventional outboard engines are not equipped with overheat preventing systems, there arises the risk that the engine may be continuously run, through ignorance of the fact that the engine is overheated, until it is damaged.
The present invention has been conceived to provide an engine overheat preventing system which detects overheating of the engine and then automatically prevents the engine from being overheated.